


pull it together, don't overreact

by avocaries



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Harry, Crack-ish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Too much cursing, Too much italics, cliche as HECK, i may have projected a bit, im sorry, kinda OOC, percilot if you squint, probably, surely - Freeform, that was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocaries/pseuds/avocaries
Summary: the five times harry hart was a mess in front of eggsy unwin and the one time he wasn't...kinda.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	pull it together, don't overreact

**Author's Note:**

> oh my, hello! this fic took me so long to finish mainly because i lost my motivation but i still wanted to finish it and i couldn't abandon the idea at all. i decided to go for a highschool au because...why not, amirite? ha! i'm pretty sure they're very ooc and i kinda had a difficult time writing eggsy's dialogue (y'all don't want to know the amount of times i had to intently listen to him in the movie) but despite that as well as the pure monstrosity of this fic coupled with my writer's block that never really left me, i had fun writing this!!
> 
> my hartwin spotify playlist is unfortunately too angsty but i did listen to [Saint Motel's album](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTX-ytikKk5frINmbC2VsozfmHueKlHt-) while writing! so i suggest listening to that as well. especially slow dance and preach ehe.
> 
> title's from saint motel's slow dance! i tried to correct as many errors as much as i can but this isn't beta'ed nor brit-picked so all errors are mine. happy reading!!

**_One_ **

It was a typical Friday morning and the hallway was already buzzing with students talking about their plans this coming weekend. But Harry Hart, as always, was far too occupied with checking their agenda for the council meeting they’ll be having later that day. He didn’t bother looking up from his notes despite walking. The students were already used to seeing him wandering around their high school the way he’s doing right now to even bother with him.

This day, however, was far from typical. Just when he was about to mentally go through how he’ll discuss their current budget plan, a body slammed into him sending his things to the floor. Normally, Harry would grumble and be obvious about his annoyance but upon hearing the person cursing and blubbering a litany of apologies, while gathering his things, Harry held back.

“Shit, fuck,” Harry felt faintly amused at the colorful curses coming from the boy, “’m really sorry, bruv. I weren’t lookin’ at where I’m going,” the stranger said, the thick accent further feeding Harry’s curiosity.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, crouching down to help the boy, “No, it’s fine. I’m the one not looking at where I’m going.”

He held his hands out to take his things from the boy when said person finally looked up, a small smile — an almost smirk, Harry noted — gracing the boy’s lips.

Harry involuntarily breathed in sharply, stunned. Because  _ holy shit, _ this creature in front of him is an  _ angel. _ Biblically correct angels be damned.

Those prominent cheekbones and sharp jawline that looked like it was carved out from marble by the finest sculptor in Greece. Blue-green eyes filled with hints of both mischief and charm. Harry swore he could drown in those eyes. And  _ fuck _ , don’t get him started on those thin and pinkish lips urging him to lean forward and see for himself if it’s as soft and sweet as it looks.

Harry Hart has been bewitched and he might be having a tiny meltdown at that moment.

He must have been staring at the boy far too long to be considered normal because when someone —  _ Hesketh _ , he grumbled mentally — shouted, he was brought back from his thoughts that are slowly starting to be less family friendly and Mr. Gorgeous was frowning at him, probably weirded out already.

_ ‘Great job, Hart. Go creep this gorgeous man out.’ _

“Unwin!” Charlie Hesketh yelled and Harry suddenly had the urge to throw one of his books at the guy to shut him up but then Mr. Gorgeous — yes, he’ll keep calling him that — looked away and Harry felt a bit thankful for that because he could feel heat creeping up his neck. He’s embarrassed enough, thank you very much.

_ ‘Ah, Unwin…must be his last name,’ _ Harry thought but he’ll still call him Mr. Gorgeous. In his head, at least.

“Well, thank fuck,” Unwin,  _ Mr. Gorgeous _ , muttered before turning his ocean eyes — a perfect description if one’s going to ask Harry — at him once again.

“Sorry again, bruv. I have to go but I’ll see you ‘round, yeah?” Mr. Gorgeous grinned apologetically at him, stood up, and gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Still on the floor, Harry nodded meekly and whispered a soft  _ ‘okay’  _ almost a minute after the boy left.

Once he woke up from his daydream, Harry stood up, fixed himself, and started walking towards his first class. Not bothering to review their meeting agenda any further. His mind is too full of thoughts about Unwin.

*_*_*

“So…we caught wind of the latest gossip in the rumour mill earlier,” James started while the other council members were clearing out of the classroom, leaving only Harry and his friends.

Harry, not one to actually bother with school gossip, made a bored sound but he decided to humour his friend. Without looking up from the project plans he was validating, he asked, “Who’s their victim this time?”

“You.”

Harry paused. That caught his attention. Sure, he was their school’s council president and one would expect him to be somewhat of a celebrity — all thanks to high school cliches — who’s always the star of the rumour mill but it was in fact the complete opposite.

Yes, he was, at first. But it eventually died down when his fellow students realized that their President is nothing but a boring and uptight model student. Which was somewhat a lie but Harry won’t complain as long as he’s left alone.

He looked up, one eyebrow raised in question, “Really, now?”

James nodded too enthusiastically for Harry’s liking. Merlin and Percival’s amused chuckles only fed his curiosity.

“According to the grape vine, you were a mess in front of the new student this morning,” Merlin revealed, a teasing smile on his face.

Harry frowned, “That’s an exaggeration. I wasn’t a  _ mess _ ,” he spitted out the word bitterly though he could feel his heart flip at the reminder of his brief encounter with Mr. Gorgeous.

“Witnesses say you were absolutely speechless, Harry.”

“Okay? And?”

Percival, usually the quiet one, barked out a laugh, “Harry Hart is rarely speechless. You never miss an opportunity to tell people what you think especially when they somehow inconvenienced you. Which is exactly what happened earlier.”

Harry crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair as he prepared himself to counter his friends. Surely, they must be joking. Harry admits that he is indeed outspoken and opinionated but not as much as they’re indicating.

“Now, now,” Merlin interrupted, “Before you protest, let me remind you about that one unforgettable moment last summer when you  _ froze _ after being kissed on the cheek -- the  _ cheek _ , Harry -- by that store clerk you had a huge crush on.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the reminder. Okay, maybe, that was one of his weaker moments and Merlin did not need to bring it up.

“Do shut up, Hamish,” Harry chastised, earning a deathly glare from his friend for the use of his dreaded Christian name and a few snickers from James and Percival.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. There’s no point in denying his friends’ assumptions. They wouldn’t hear it anyway and besides, it’s not like it’s not half the truth. He could admit to himself — and himself only — that Mr. Gorgeous had rendered him speechless earlier. So, he gathered his things and prepared to leave.

“His name’s Gary Unwin,” James interrupted, “He signed up for the swim team. Thought you should know and maybe…drop by next Wednesday during training,” his friend added with a cheeky grin.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh, “Sure, James,” he answered with a shake of his head in amusement, “See you all in Monday, you rascals,” waving his hand as he walked out of the room, completely ignoring James’ shouted offer to get Mr. Gorgeous’ —  _ Gary _ , such a nice name fit for that angelic face — number for him.

If Harry went home that day with the biggest grin on his face like the lovesick fool he is and that he kept on touching the shoulder Gary patted earlier  _ and _ his stomach felt like it was filled with thousands of butterflies, well, no one really needs to know about that.

*_*_*_

**_Two_ **

Harry definitely didn’t plan on going to the school’s pool area come Wednesday after classes ended. He definitely, _absolutely_ _did not_ plan it.

Okay. Maybe he  _ did _ . But he won’t admit that out loud. Besides, it was a random moment of impulsiveness anyway and perhaps, he was a bit — read: very,  _ hugely _ — curious as well. Gary didn’t seem to be someone who would be into swimming and so he just had to see it for himself. The added excuse to see Gary out of their shared classes is merely a bonus.

Harry walked inside the pool area, unconsciously tightening his clutch on his satchel’s strap. He could hear the noise from the athletes and the sloshing of water, immediately realizing that he was the only one in the area not part of the team. Harry will probably stick out and bring attention to himself but he silently hoped that him being the council president would save him from any kinds of probing from the athletes.

He did not bother sitting on the bleachers, satisfied to just stand there since he doesn’t intend on staying long anyway. Harry scanned the area and saw that Gary was doing laps at the moment and just his luck, the lad finished and got out of the water.

_ Shit. _

Harry almost choked on his own spit upon seeing Gary all wet, wearing nothing but a speedo, water beads trailing down his muscled back. Then the boy turned around, giving Harry the full view of his incredibly toned body. He had to hold back a dreamy sigh because he just doesn’t do that. Though he could feel heat crawling up from his neck to his face. He winced when his mind supplied images of him licking water off of Gary’s naked body. Maybe leaving a few hickeys here and there…

“Liking the view, Harry?” a voice spoke behind him, startling Harry and making him turn around to see Roxy Morton smirking at him.

“What? I-no…I’m…It’s…” Harry trailed off, his stupid brain not able to supply a valid excuse, “I’m here to see James…yes! James,” Harry nodded, even supplying a hopefully not awkward smile in hopes of convincing Roxy that no, he is  _ not _ lying  _ at all _ .

Unfortunately, the girl doesn’t look too convinced. Giving him a look that clearly says he’s being ridiculous.

“You know, you should just—”

“Rox!”

They both turned to the call, spotting Gary waving at them or rather at Roxy. Harry might be agnostic but he couldn’t help but pray silently that the lad won’t recognize him because he’s not ready for that.

But bloody, buggering, fuck, shit. The universe hates him. They’re punishing him.

Gary’s gaze wandered to Harry and he saw recognition light up in the lad’s eyes. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat as Gary gave him his charming grin and a small wave of greeting.

_ ‘You’re fucking screwed, Harry.’ _

“Are you just going to stand there and gape at your crush — which is obvious, by the way — like an idiot or will you come and converse with him like a normal teenage boy?” Roxy asked beside him, amusement written all over her face.

Harry spluttered, “What? Me? No! I-no, I don’t—” once again, his brain failed him, “No, I—you know what? I’ll leave. Yes. Leave. Bye. I’ll see you around, Roxy.”

Harry left and walked towards the exit, not even bothering to look back at Gary knowing full well that the guy’s staring at him. He was walking as fast as he could, hoping that it doesn’t look like he’s running away from something or in his case,  _ someone _ .

But Harry’s one lucky bastard and perhaps the gods are trying to kill him because just when he’s  _ so close _ to the exit, he slipped and everything else after that was black.

*_*_*_

Harry woke with a groan, his head felt like it’s been replaced by a ton of bricks. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing when the light caused his head to throb. He was met by the sight of…well, the ceiling. Frowning, he looked around and realized that he’s in their school’s clinic.

That was when the whole thing came back to him. Going to the pool area, seeing Gary, getting caught by Roxy, Gary greeting him looking like a  _ fucking Greek Good _ , and—oh  _ for fuck’s sake! _ Harry let out a pained and embarrassed groan. He remembered panicking and basically running out the pool area like a bloody idiot which caused him to slip and black out.

He just made a fool of himself in front Gary  _ twice _ . That’s his chance in landing a date with the boy out the freaking window. How  _ great _ .

“Oh, good. You’re awake,” a voice all too familiar to him said, interrupting his tiny meltdown.

Harry glanced at the person standing by the doorway and quickly sat up only to stop midway and wince in pain.

“Woah, mate. Easy there,” the person,  _ fucking Gary Unwin _ , immediately rushed to his side.

Harry tried his best not to blush and hyperventilate at the hand now touching his arm to support him. He cleared his throat, managing to compose himself to face Gary and ask, “I-I’m sorry but what are you doing here?”

Gary, upon hearing his question, scratched his head and grinned at him sheepishly, “Got worried. Saw you slip and it looked like you had a pretty bad fall there. Went ‘ere after training was over.”

Harry must be dreaming. Perhaps, he was still out cold and someone needs to slap him awake because he can’t be hearing this correctly. He honestly doesn’t know what to say.

_ ‘You’re probably just rushing to conclusions, Hart. He’s only being nice,’ _ the tiny devil at the back of his mind mocked.

“Hey, you alright there, bruv? Should I call the nurse?” Gary asked, concern written all over his face baffling Harry even more.

The thing is, Gary barely knows him. They may have shared classes but they never spoke and they don’t have mutual friends either. ‘Just Naturally Nice’ is not exactly an excuse that Harry usually accepts.

Harry shook his head, clearing his muddled thoughts, “No, I-uh, I’m fine,” he smiled awkwardly.

Gary nodded hesitantly and stood there for a second, not knowing what to do and Harry is far too confused to start a conversation with the boy.

“Oh, right,” Gary suddenly spoke, “Your friends were here earlier.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He hoped that it didn’t look too comical because he already embarrassed himself enough in front of Gary. If his friends were here, they probably told Gary about Harry’s ridiculous crush on the guy. He’s going to kill those idiots.

“Decent blokes, those three. Funny too,” Gary shrugged nonchalantly, the boy looking subtly amused, “Knew James were nice but I didn’t expect Merlin—Merlin, was it?” he turned to Harry, one brow raised to confirm if he said it right.

Harry nodded, too dumbfounded to speak.

“’aight. Thought Merlin woulda been real serious and intimidatin’ but he was quite goofy earlier. Percy were a bit more subtle. Living up to ‘is name, innit?” Gary chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

Harry laughed nervously. He still felt like the three idiots said some crap about him and he has to know what it is or he’ll go mad.

“Did they-uh,” he cleared his throat and willed himself to calm the fuck down, “say something? Or do something that made you…uncomfortable?”

Gary blinked at him and for a second, Harry felt his world crumbling down around him.  _ Holy fuck, oh no. _ Then Gary grinned at him though confusion and curiosity was written all over his gorgeous face.

“No,” the boy replied, his grin turning to a teasing smile, “Were they s’pose to say somethin’?”

Harry spluttered — to his demise,  _ great  _ — shaking his head vigorously.  _ Way to go, Hart _ .

He tried to smile, praying that it doesn’t seem too obvious that he’s in  _ fucking pain _ and that he’s having a bloody meltdown right on the spot, “Nothing! Just, they get—you know, they say silly rubbish sometimes. But I’m—uh, glad that-that they didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Gary laughed lightly —  _ such music to Harry’s ears _ — waving his hand in dismissal, “It’s fine, bruv. They were absolute aces,” his eyes widened and looked ashamed for a second, “Shit, sorry. I ‘aven’t properly introduced myself. Call me Eggsy,” the boy held out his hand.

Harry smiled, taking Eggsy’s—wait,  _ what? _

“Eggsy? I thought…” he trailed off.

Gary — Eggsy, apparently — chuckled, “Yeah. Kept hearin’ people call me Gary or just Unwin, eh? But it can be Eggsy for you,” the boy smirked and  _ winked _ at him.

Harry swore his heart could have jumped out of his chest, his brain short-circuited and completely shut down. That  _ bloody wink _ was a bullet straight to his already fragile state of mind. He’s screwed. Fucked.  _ Absolutely fucked _ .

A hand was waving right in front of him. Harry felt out of sorts for a minute and realized that Eggsy was trying to catch his attention.

“Oh! Yes, I—uh, yeah! Harry,” he blurted out mindlessly, wincing mentally at how dumb he sounded.

_ Get your shit together, Hart. Seriously. _

Luckily, Eggsy only grinned at him and held his hand out again which Harry took without thinking. His breath hitched at the electricity that the touch elicited. If Eggsy felt it too then the boy was not showing any signs at all. The boy’s hand felt warm on his own, his hold firm, and Harry felt  _ safe _ .

_ ‘Shit. I think I’m in love.’ _

His epiphany caught him off-guard but he kept his composure. You can’t really tell someone you basically just met that you love them. Instead, Harry softly smiled, never tearing his gaze away from Eggsy’s enticing ocean eyes.

_*_*_*

**_Three_ **

Harry absolutely loves Literature, alright? It’s one of the subjects he did not have a problem passing and his Literature teacher adored him for it. He usually intently listens to discussions and always gives the correct answers whenever called.

However, he was having difficulty focusing lately. Why, you ask? The answer comes in the form of an angel named Eggsy Unwin. You see, they share the same Literature class and since then, he’s had a hard time paying attention to their lectures. Often admiring the boy’s breathtaking features who was conveniently seated two desks across him.

All Eggsy has to do is look behind him and he’ll catch Harry staring at him like a weirdo but fortunately, Harry hasn’t been caught yet.

Until today.

“Mister Hart!” their instructor yelled, sounding like one of those pompous professors in old British films that Harry has a knack for.

Harry snapped his head to the man’s direction, swallowing when he saw his teacher’s furious expression, “Yes, Sir?”

The man huffed, “I asked you a question, Mister Hart.”

Harry blinked dumbly, he definitely didn’t hear anything. Too enamoured by Eggsy’s beauty to even bother. He heard James snickering behind him and he stopped the urge to turn around and glare at his friend.

“I apologize, Sir. Would you mind repeating the question? I was a bit…distracted,” he muttered the last word but his teacher clearly heard him.

“You obviously are. Perhaps, if you stop admiring Mister Unwin like a fool then you would have heard my question. I’m sure your daydreams could wait,” the man scolded, not even giving a damn about the flush now on Harry’s face.

He heard his classmates’ _‘ooh_ ’ making him wince in embarrassment. He could see Eggsy looking at him at the corner of his vision and his shame just worsened. The boy probably thinks he’s a creep now.

“Alright, moving on. Can anybody give me the names of the Knights of the Round Table?”

As the class’ attention went back to the discussion, Harry groaned softly and buried his face in his hands. He seriously needs to stop acting like a lovesick fool around Eggsy—even though he  _ is _ a lovesick fool.

He raised his head, eyes landing on Eggsy who was still looking at him. Harry expected the boy to be repulsed at him but instead, he got a tiny, almost shy smile directed at him before Eggsy turned to focus on the lecture as well.

“Great job, Harry,” James teased from behind him along with a chuckle.

“Oh, shut up, James,” Harry hissed, trying to force down the grin that was slowly taking over his face.

_*_*_*

**_Four_ **

It’s been  _ days _ , two  _ gruelling _ days to be exact, since the day Harry’s world ceased to exist. Since all the chance in this cruel world on landing a date with Eggsy ‘Mister Gorgeous’ Unwin was thrown into the void never to be retrieved again. He is  _ ashamed, humiliated, just fucking dead.  _ He’ll never again be able to look at the boy straight into his bewitching ocean eyes or speak to him and hear his angelic laugh.

Harry doesn’t know how to live anymore.

“Ye are bloody  _ melodramatic _ , Harry. I swear ta god, I will smack yer head with a lunch tray if ye don’t stop mopin’!” Merlin threatened, already taking a firm hold of the poor lunch tray.

Meanwhile, Harry merely sighed in his usual dramatic way, his chin resting on his palm as he poked his sandwich. He doesn’t have the appetite to eat lately.

“You can chuck me into the Thames for all I care, Merlin,” he muttered darkly, his poking turning violent as if it’s the sandwich’s fault why this is happening to him.

Merlin groaned in defeat, “Oh for fuck’s sake!”

James snorted, taking the sandwich away and Harry let him. He turned his attention to the still unopened box of apple juice, weakly shaking it debating with himself if he’ll drink the beverage.

“You’re overreacting, Harry. I’m sure he didn’t find you  _ weird _ or a  _ creep _ when he found out that you were too distracted to listen to our lectures because of him,” James said nonchalantly, taking a bite out of Harry’s abused sandwich and barely dodging Percival’s hand that was about to land a smack on his head.

Harry’s shoulder slumped further, his mood dampening even more at the reminder of his  _ downfall _ . He’s fucked up royally and he’ll never be given a chance ever again. He’ll graduate high school with a reputation of being an utter loser who did not have the chance to take his bloody crush out on a date. No offense to other people who have experienced that, he’s just  _ really _ sad.

“I knew since the start that he’s way out of my league. I mean, look at him. He’s bloody gorgeous, a fit body to die for,” a collective pained groans cut him off to which he regarded with a sharp glare before continuing, “He’s really smart, and clever, and just pretty fucking perfect. I was a fool to think that he’d be interested in even hanging out with me. He probably thinks I’m nothing but a boring wanker. I should move on from him, right? But how can I when he’s just so damn...irresistible!”

Harry opened the box of apple juice and drank from it, too far into his head with his pity party to even notice that his friends have gone quiet.

“Who’s irresistible?” asked a voice behind him, well startling Harry causing him to choke on his drink.

_ Oh shite, that was painful. _

He coughed violently, trying to clear his airways of the stupid beverage. He was pretty sure it went out his nose because  _ fuck  _ that stings. Harry murmured a thanks when a bunch of tissue was pressed against his nose.

“Bloody hell, ‘arry. Are you alright?” inquired the same person who was pressing the tissue on his nose.

For a moment, Harry froze. He recognized that accent and  _ that voice _ .

_ Oh, bugger. _

Harry faced the person responsible for his unfortunate and humiliating coughing fit and was not even surprised when he saw Eggsy there.  _ Could things possibly get any worse? _

“Sorry if I startled you, mate. Didn’t know you’ll...choke,” said the lad with an apologetic smile.

Harry breathed out an awkward laugh, "Ah...aha…," he shook his head and not so aggressively wiped the remaining sticky liquid on his face, "It's—it's fine. What can I do for you by the way?" Harry tried to play it cool which he knew he failed because he could  _ clearly _ hear his friends giggling like a bunch of preschoolers.

Eggsy looked away, rubbing the back of his neck like he just did something that would get him in trouble but Harry found it absolutely adorable. Especially with that small, shy smile donning the lad’s definitely-not-kissable lips and— _ is Eggsy blushing? _

“Yeah,” Eggsy drawled, still looking at anywhere but Harry, “I just—” the lad cleared his throat and finally met Harry’s gaze, “Wanted to give this to you earlier but I couldn’t find you anywhere and ya looked like ye were an escaping criminal after class. Didn’t catch you there, Daddy Long Legs,” Eggsy teased, a mischievous grin on his face.

Harry’s pretty sure his brain just did that shutting down computer sound upon hearing Eggsy’s “nickname” for him. His logical side was telling him to get it together and stop thinking like a hormonal teenager—even though he  _ is _ a hormonal teenager—because it was nothing but an innocent nickname because of his bloody long legs.

“ _ Daddy _ long legs?  _ Daddy _ long legs...huh,” Harry heard James mutter, probably stocking it away for later.

Harry chuckled weakly, swallowing audibly because his throat is getting dry. Why is his throat dry?  _ What the fuck, Hart? _

“I apologize for that. I had to be, uh, somewhere. Busy. Council, you know?” Harry winced internally at how  _ eloquent _ that was.

Eggsy nodded in understanding and for a moment, the boy just stood there rocking on his heels while playing with something in his pocket. None of them said a word, letting a tense silence envelope their table.

“Right!” James shouted, clapping his hands together and startling everyone at the table, “Oh, sorry,” the little shit muttered unapologetically when they glared at him.

Eggsy cleared his throat once again, catching Harry’s attention. The lad pulled out a tiny plastic out of his pocket which Harry immediately recognized as TicTacs.

“Here,” Eggsy stated, handing the container to Harry.

He raised an eyebrow but hesitantly took the candy, trying to contain his gasp when their fingers brushed together, “Uh...thanks,” Harry mumbled, unsure as to why the lad was giving him his preferred candy and in his favorite flavor too.

“Saw you yesterday during a lecture. You looked bummed when you ran out of that candy. Figured you’d want a new one,” Eggsy confessed casually, as if he’s not making Harry’s heart race like an angry bull is currently chasing him.

Harry opened his mouth, closing it again when he couldn’t find anything to say. He fish-mouthed for a while, trying to figure out what his response should be but he was too stunned that he simply stared dumbly at Eggsy.

The lad probably took his lack of response as some sort of silent thanks and dismissal, “Well, that’s ‘bout it, really. See ya ‘round, ‘arry,” Eggsy bid farewell, giving him his signature smile-half-smirk and wink before walking away.

Harry remained frozen in his seat even when Eggsy’s already out of his view. He still could not process what just happened. His crush just gave him his favourite candy, for fuck’s sake. Let him bask in this moment. No one knows when it will happen again.

“Wait, Harry…”

“Huh?”

“He basically just admitted to watching ye while at class.”

Harry turned to look at Merlin and blinked. The fact finally sank into him.

_ Holy fuck, he might just have a chance with Eggsy Unwin. _

_*_*_*

**_Five_ **

“What exactly are we doing here again?”

“Having fun!”

Harry frowned at James who was obviously already high on sugar even though they’ve only been at the fair for not even half an hour. He saw Percival roll his eyes due to his partner’s childish antics, chuckling in amusement when the boy tried to take the candy floss from James’ hands.

“Ye need to loosen up sometimes, Harry,” Merlin stated beside him.

Harry turned his frown towards his best friend, “I’ll have you know that I do loosen up, Merlin. I just think that I’ll have more fun at home.”

Merlin barked out a laugh, shaking his head, “Doin’ what? Mopin’ ‘round because ye still don’t know how to ask Eggsy out?”

The Scotsman only laughed at him mockingly when Harry tried to hit the back of his head, jogging towards their two other friends who were busy bickering over who takes the first turn on the game they want to play. Harry sighed and looked around, trying to find a place where he could try and  _ loosen up _ . Whatever the hell that meant.

The fair was full of kids with their tired parents in tow as well as students like Harry himself. It was loud and bright everywhere and Harry still stands with his belief that he’ll have more fun if he stayed at home. And no, he’s  _ not _ moping. He simply couldn’t come up for an acceptable way to ask Eggsy out. The last thing he wants to happen is embarrass himself again.

Speaking of Eggsy. The lad must be here somewhere. Harry instantly felt his pulse quicken at the thought of seeing his crush. Harry tilted his head and if it’s only physically possible, one would be able to see a bulb light at the top of his head.

As cliche as it may be, perhaps this is the perfect opportunity for him to ask the other lad out on a date. All he has to do is find Eggsy and make a move. Maybe he’ll win one of those giant plushies for him? Would he even want that? Or he could drag Eggsy to the ferris wheel and when their carriage stops at the very top, he’ll confess his feelings for the boy. 

Harry felt like he’s in a cringey teen romantic comedy but to hell with that! He’s willing to do all the cliche things possible for Eggsy.

With a somewhat concrete plan in mind, Harry took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Find Eggsy and make a move. That’s the plan.

_ You can do this, Hart _ .

Except he has little to no idea on where the fuck he’ll start looking for Eggsy or if the boy was actually even here. Groaning to himself, he decided that he could swallow his pride—rather bitterly—for once and ask James if he ever heard of Eggsy going to the fair. His friend was quite close with the lad afterall. Much to Harry’s distaste.

Just as he was about to pry James away from the hoop game he was seriously playing, his ear caught a familiar voice cutting through the loud and chaotic area he’s in. He turned his head in different directions, desperate to find the owner of said voice and—

There he is.

“Eggsy,” Harry breathed out, face stretching into a grin, “Eggsy!” he called out before he could even stop himself.

His fear of looking stupid almost caught up to him but Eggsy already saw him. It’s now or never.

Eggsy stopped in front of him with his friends behind him, his usual half-smirk-half-smile adorning his perfectly chiseled face, “Hey, ‘arry. Didn’t expect to see you ‘ere.”

Harry chuckled sheepishly, looking down at his feet and stopped the urge to do the foot shuffling thing people do in the movies when they’re in front of their crush.

“I didn’t expect to be here either,” Harry joked, heart skipping a beat when it elicited a small laugh out the blonde, “But Merlin dragged me out. Saying something about loosening up.”

Eggsy nodded understandingly, “I understand where Merlin’s comin’ from,” he stated, a teasing grin on his lips.

Harry froze. Does Eggsy think he’s boring?

“You’re not boring or anythin’,” Eggsy added immediately, probably sensing his sudden worry, “I doubt that. You’re an interesting lad, ‘arry. Bit too proper and posh though.”

Harry couldn’t say anything, knowing that Eggsy does have a point. Don’t get him wrong, Harry has no problem with his parents or anything but he wants to curse his upbringing sometimes. Too uptight, traditional. Too  _ posh _ .

“But still charming,” the blonde said with a small almost shy smile.

_ Holy shit, he’s flirting with me. What the actual buggering fuck. Say something, you git. _

He couldn’t say anything. Again. Harry’s bloody speechless in front of Eggsy.  _ Again. _ Great. Just fucking peachy.

Eggsy chuckled softly, moving a step closer to him, “Tell ya what, ‘arry. Why don’t we ride the rollercoaster together, eh? The guys are bein’ such chickens and I really want to go,” the boy asked, almost begging and—is Eggsy seriously giving him puppy eyes?

Harry swallowed, eyes surely as wide as plates. He’s not entirely sure if this is actually happening. Rollercoaster? Not Harry’s ideal ride but if Eggsy really wants to go, then he’ll go. Fuck, he’s already whipped for the lad.

“Yeah...yeah! Sure, why not,” Harry answered as cheerfully as he can, trying to mask the fact that he’s almost ready to jump out of his skin, “Let me just…” he trailed off, awkwardly gesturing to his still occupied and oblivious friends.

Eggsy seemed to get what he meant and nodded before going back to his own group. Harry took a deep breath, urging his heart to calm the hell down. This is his chance and he won’t let anything or anyone—even himself—to ruin it.

“Hey, Percy,” he called out the boy who was the only one not playing, “I’ll go to the rollercoaster with Eggsy. I’ll see you three later,” he grinned. And without waiting for his friend’s reply, he stomped off to meet Eggsy who was waiting for him.

“Is that Harry and Eggsy? Where are they goin’?” Merlin questioned, brows furrowed in intrigue.

James snorted, “They’ll probably make out somewhere.”

Percival sighed in exasperation at his boyfriend’s comment, “ _ No _ , James. Harry said they will ride the rollercoaster,” he explained, voice laced with subtle concern.

James made an  _ ooh _ sound while Merlin groaned.

And that’s when they knew. Harry fucked up.

_*_*_*

Harry fucked up. He fucked up real bad. He knew riding the damn rollercoaster was a bad idea but of course, in his mission to impress and make a move on his crush, he completely threw that out the window and ignored the fact that rollercoasters terrify him and make him absolutely weak afterwards.

No, he’s not exaggerating.

In fact, Harry just stepped off the platform and was currently being guided by Eggsy—his perfect, fearless crush—down the ramp. His knees feel like jelly and he could feel the small snack he had before coming to the fair climb up his throat.

_ Fuck. _

“I think-I think I’m going to throw up,” Harry said faintly, stumbling on his feet as he ran to the nearest bin to empty his stomach.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder as he finished dry heaving and was almost sure that he won’t be puking his guts out anymore. He winced as he realized that Eggsy was still with him.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up somewhere, yeah?” Eggsy inquired to which Harry replied with a weak grunt.

_*_*_*

**_plus one_ **

Harry can’t believe that just happened. It’s just bloody awful. It was probably the universe giving him a sign to give up because he doesn’t stand a chance to be with Eggsy, let alone take the lad out on a date. He’s too ashamed to go back out there and face the boy. Who wouldn’t? He threw up in front of Eggsy when he was the one who bravely—stupidly—agreed to go on the rollercoaster with him just because he was so desperate to impress the lad.

But he knows that he couldn’t stay inside the makeshift loo forever. Harry might have fucked up royally but he’s no coward. Yes, he’s gonna go back out there and face his defeat.

Or maybe not.

Harry groaned and debated whether or not he should message Merlin to come save him already. Even though he knows that his friends would probably laugh their arses off at him, it’s better to be with them than do his walk of shame alone.

“Harry? You okay in there, mate?”

_ Shit. _

“Yeah. Yes! I’ll be out in a second!” he answered, sighing in frustration.

He checked himself in the mirror and made sure that he doesn’t look like he just had a small mental breakdown inside the comfort room. Great. Confident that he looks half-decent, he went out of the loo and saw Eggsy waiting for him with a bottle of water and tin of mints in hand.

Harry was about to make an excuse in order to escape further demise but Eggsy saw him, giving him a kind smile and how the fuck can he just ignore that? He is so whipped.

“Hey. Why don’t we find somewhere to sit, yeah?”

Harry nodded and followed the lad to find a less crowded place where they could stay and probably talk. God, he’s so close to just running away. But Eggsy found an empty bench just before Harry could finalize his escape plan. He sat beside the lad and prepared himself for his death.

“Here,” Eggsy handed him the water bottle as well as the mints, “Sorry ‘bout that. If I’d known, I swear I would’ve asked you to go somewhere else.”

Harry gaped at the lad who actually looked bummed out about what happened. Why was Eggsy acting like it’s his fault when it was clearly Harry’s? He’d known how much he despised the ride but he still agreed.

“What? No,” Harry countered, letting out a soft and slightly embarrassed chuckle, “It’s not your fault. I know how much I hate rollercoasters but, well, I still agreed. No need to apologize, Eggsy.”

Eggsy has an unreadable look on his face. Harry had to turn his gaze away because the lad was staring at him far too long and too intensely.

_ Why is it suddenly so hot here? _

“Then why’d you agree?”

The question was simple and asked so innocently. Well, maybe not as innocent as Harry thought because as he met the blonde’s gaze again, he could see the mischievous glint in Eggsy’s eyes and his smirk wasn’t as subtle as it looks.

Harry spluttered, attempting to find the right response to the blonde’s question. He couldn’t just admit that he deliberately placed himself in an awkward situation just to impress his crush now, could he?

Eggsy raised a questioning brow, grinning amusedly at how flustered Harry was with being put on the spot, “Ya know, you’re an interesting lad, ‘arry. I like you,” the blonde shrugged, saying the last part oh-so-casually that Harry almost felt like screaming in frustration.

“I-I like you too,” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

He thought of running off again but then Eggsy’s grin widened and Harry swore the boy was radiating rays of sunshine it was almost blinding. Maybe he didn’t fuck up  _ that _ bad after all.

“Is that why you went on the ride with me? Even though y’know you’ll throw your guts out?”

Biting his lip, Harry nodded meekly. It was out in the open now anyway. He’ll just throw all caution to the wind and go with the flow. Spontaneity was never his strongest suit but to hell with that.

“I wanted to impress you,” Harry confessed, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

Eggsy full on  _ giggled _ and Harry had to contain himself from enveloping the boy in a hug. How can someone be  _ so damn adorable? _

“Ah, shit. Sorry, mate,” Eggsy spoke, trying to stop his giggling, “I—that’s just really cute. I mean, I don’t condone puttin’ yourself at risk just so you could impress me but that was real nice of you, ‘arry,” the boy was calm now, directing an almost coy towards him.

Harry took a deep breath, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened minutely, his lips about to break out into another big grin. Looking away from Harry, the boy shrugged slightly, “Well, I would love to kiss you too,” the blonde met his gaze again, his smirk back, “But I would like to let the mints sit in your mouth first.”

Harry huffed out a surprised laugh. Of course. His breath probably stinks and he wouldn’t want their first kiss to be that horrible and disgusting. Understanding what Eggsy meant, Harry nodded and popped a few more mints in his mouth. Wincing when it burned a little.

Eggsy chuckled, reaching out a hand to brush a stray curl that fell on Harry’s hair, “Don’t mean you can’t have this though,” the blonde said before leaning forward and kissing Harry’s cheek who immediately turned as red as a beet.

Harry sat there frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Once again, Eggsy rendered him speechless. This lad would be the death of him. Harry’s sure of it.

Eggsy stood and grabbed Harry’s free hand, tugging him up from the bench, “C’mon, let’s go somewhere less gut turning,” the lad spoke with a teasing tone.

Harry groaned at the reminder to which Eggsy only replied with laughter. He let himself be dragged along, his hand tightly clasped by Eggsy. They encountered a few of their schoolmates who upon noticing their joined hands gave them a thumbs up or knowing nods—mostly directed to Harry, much to his annoyance.

Harry spotted a game booth where you could get various items depending on how many cups you knock down with the toy gun provided. Grinning, he pulled on Eggsy’s hold to catch the boy’s attention, “How many cups for you to give me that kiss?” Harry asked, nodding towards the direction of the booth.

Eggsy followed his line of vision and chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, “Five,” the lad answered, his gaze full of challenge.

Harry nodded, stalking towards the game with Eggsy in tow. He explained the deal to the guy guarding the booth and thankfully he agreed. With the toy gun in hand, he looked at Eggsy and smirked, “Five cups?”

Eggsy nodded, laughing softly, “With tongue,” the boy replied shamelessly.

Harry choked on his own spit and had to glare at Eggsy before regaining his composure. He turned his attention back to the lined cups and focused on the task at hand, remembering the shooting lessons he had with his uncle.

He fired the gun and down went one cup.

Then the second.

Another one. He grinned upon hearing Eggsy make an impressed noise beside him.

Then he finally knocked down five cups and just for good measure, he gunned down a sixth cup.

He placed the toy gun down, tilting his head to admire his work for a while before turning to look at Eggsy who had his mouth open in mild surprise.

“How the heck can you do that?”

Harry shrugged, his face smug.

“Ah, I think I like the shy Harry more,” Eggsy spoke lightheartedly.

Before Harry could respond, he was being tugged down. Eggsy’s soft, plushy lips meeting his. It took Harry awhile before he could kiss back but he eventually did, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist to pull him closer.

There was no tongue, unlike what Eggsy said earlier. Their first kiss was as innocent and perfect as it could get. Harry loved it.

“Go on a date with me,” Harry breathed out when he pulled back.

Eggsy grinned, “Isn’t this a date already?”

Harry shook his head, “No, a proper one. Something cliche. Dinner then movies? Maybe a bit more kissing by the end…” he trailed off.

Eggsy threw his head back, his body shaking with mirth, “Let’s not get carried away there!”

“Well?”

“You’re an idiot. ‘Course, I would love that.”

Harry only smiled widely, leaning in to steal another kiss from Eggsy.

###

**Author's Note:**

> wooh! tell me what y'all guys think! you can scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/avcrs__) but be warned, that account is messy. kudos and comments would mean a lot to me. give me something to fuel my dwindling motivation to write ehe


End file.
